A known steering column is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,478. This patent discloses a locking mechanism which is operable between engaged and disengaged conditions. When the locking mechanism is in an engaged condition, it is effective to hold the steering column against movement relative to a frame of a vehicle. When the locking mechanism is in a disengaged condition, it is ineffective to lock the steering column against movement relative to the frame of a vehicle.
This known locking mechanism includes a cylinder which receives pressurized fluid. When the locking mechanism is to be operated to the engaged condition, a first valve is actuated to direct high pressure fluid to a first chamber on one side of a piston. At the same time, a second valve is operated to exhaust the fluid pressure in a second chamber on the opposite side of the piston. When this known locking mechanism is to be operated from the engaged condition to the disengaged condition, the first valve is operated to vent the first chamber. At the same time, the second valve is operated to direct high pressure fluid to the second chamber.